


cherry on the top

by PinkyRAYRAY



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyRAYRAY/pseuds/PinkyRAYRAY
Summary: 三倍快乐
Relationships: 洋超岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	cherry on the top

cherry on the top

小老虎准备充满仪式感的把蛋糕上的草莓留在最后一口吃，结果路过的狐狸一口把他的草莓吃的渣都不剩。

“啊...啊啊...老师...！”

灵超的尖叫被岳明辉堵在唇间，下体随着岳明辉抽出的手指喷涌出一大股透明的液体，把提前垫好的毛巾打的瞬间湿透。

怀里的小朋友还在回味着高潮的余韵，正急促地小口喘息。岳明辉安抚性地舔吻着灵超的耳侧，轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂，收获一声撒娇的嘤咛。

高潮后的时间是非常需要陪伴的。岳明辉善解人意的松开了灵超被缚住的双手，得到自由后的小孩儿像一只小兽，抬高脖颈凑向岳明辉的嘴唇，手臂也缠住他的肩膀，把侧躺着的岳明辉拉拽下来，翻身压住他狠狠的吻了上去。

此时的亲密总该是缱绻而温和的，像灵超这样来势汹汹的情况岳明辉是第一次见。

但他还是顺着小孩儿的力道躺了下去，任由小孩用舌头把他的口腔侵略了一遍，唇齿间的纠缠发出色情的声响，岳明辉感到下腹又开始发热。他忍了几秒，克制性的拍拍小孩的屁股。

灵超的体力也被刚才的冲动消耗了大半。被岳明辉玩弄到高潮已经让他精疲力尽，现下他刚才的气势也磨尽了，腰软绵绵的塌下去。整个人趴在岳明辉的胸口，没什么力气的样子。

“还喜欢吗？”

岳明辉的左手轻柔的抚摸着灵超的头发，被体液打湿的右手顺着胸口滑下去，抚弄着小朋友被他吃到肿了一圈的胸部，红肿的花蕾肉嘟嘟的，随着他的爱抚而再次硬挺起来。

岳明辉恶作剧的捏了一把，在小朋友不满之前，指尖下移到白皙紧致的下腹，在那里随意的画圈。  
他可以感受到触感柔韧良好的腹肌正敏感的绷紧，随着灵超的呼吸缓缓起伏。

“嗯...喜欢...喜欢老师...”

灵超的声音听起来已经昏昏欲睡了。岳明辉轻笑着啄吻灵超的发顶，抱着小孩去浴室清洗。

趁着泡澡的时间，他把卧室的战场收拾干净，换好了干净的被褥才把小孩擦干净抱回了床上。

比起刚才灵超身上的“一片狼籍”，岳明辉从头到尾只是脱下了外套而已，带回眼镜之后，整个人还是那个一丝不苟的精英模样。

灵超察觉到岳明辉要走，硬是撑开了眼皮，缩在被窝里软软的叫他。

“岳老师...”

岳明辉听到他的声音就知道他想说什么。他笑眯眯地蹲在灵超床前，帮他掖好被子，顺带在灵超红润的唇瓣上吻了一下。

“这是你这次模考的奖励，等你再长大一点，我们再谈别的，好吗？”  
“嗯...”

小孩子就是小孩子，虽然已经和岳老师做了很多更让人害羞的事情。但现在只是一个吻，还是让灵超的脸变得红扑扑的。

他又往被子里缩了缩，只留下一双大而黑亮的眼睛，里面包含的满满都是对岳明辉的依赖和喜欢。

“老师下次见！”

岳明辉捏了捏他的脸颊，走出了卧室，李英超听到他关门的声音，翻身下床跑到床边，扶着窗柩看着岳老师离开的背影，睡衣下的两条腿还在因为下午的疯狂微微发抖。

-  
灵超做梦都没想过会看到这一幕。

说好了等他成年就可以和岳老师上本垒的，他一放学就狂奔回家，结果打开门，看到的是岳老师被他那个该死的表哥压在身下。

不仅是岳老师和他那个表哥李振洋，而且是，岳老师被压在下面。

床上的两个人也被突然冲进来的灵超吓了一跳。

李振洋先是愣了一下，随即笑着说了声，“小弟回来啦？”。

灵超发誓，他分明看到李振洋还掐着岳明辉的腰狠撞了一下。

-  
岳明辉也没想到事情会变成这样。

他今天早早到了灵超家，想着给小孩一个惊喜。场地和道具都准备的差不多之后，就准备提前洗个澡。没想到洗了一半就听到外面有开门声。

他以为是灵超回来了就没多想，直到浴帘被拉开，他被按在墙上深吻的时候才发现，回来的并不是灵超，而是一个他从未见过的黑发男子。

这人力气大的很，岳明辉半天没有挣开，轻而易举地被抱起来摔在床上，床头那副给灵超准备的毛绒手铐也被铐在了他自己的手上。

岳明辉本来心里有火，直到看到那男人慢条斯理的脱了衬衫，露出线条优美的肌肉纹理。

他一瞬间也想开了。  
反正这人出现在灵超家里，必定也是灵超认识的人。何况他反抗无果，不如好好享受。

毕竟和这样的男人来一发，他也并不吃亏。

再说这个李振洋，本来只是奉他妈的命令把过生日都不愿意回去的灵超绑回家，没想到一进门就发现这个小表弟的卧室里布置的像极了情趣酒店，浴室里还有水声。

李振洋不动声色的打量了半天，确定床上换下来的衣服不仅不属于灵超，而且分明是一个男人的。  
他愣了半天，想着难道这个小弟准备成人这天给自己开荤叫了个鸭？

李振洋本着打击黄赌毒的正义使命拉开了浴帘，结果那个男人转过来的瞬间，李振洋的手就直接伸向了自己的裤链...

反正我一个成年人，本着拯救小弟的名义，自己先吃也没什么不行。

-  
总之最后画面就变成了这样。

岳明辉的双手被白色的毛绒手铐固定，腰部被李振洋扣住，上身陷在柔软的大床里，只剩臀部高高翘起，上面还有几处被李振洋打出的红痕。

岳明辉的身材非常好，这也是李振洋看了他的背影就临时起意的重要原因。

他的肌肉匀称，胸肌腹肌统统完美分布在身上，偏偏臀部是紧致又挺翘，此时正随着身后的撞击翻涌起肉浪。

“嗯...好深...不要...唔！”

李振洋根本不给岳明辉反应的机会，一记深顶把他的话语撞的支离破碎。

两个被情欲操控的大人好像根本忘了灵超的存在，灯光昏暗的室内回荡着肉体撞击声和情动时暗哑的呻吟声，听得门口的灵超额上青筋直跳。

他的岳老师，他一个人的岳老师。就被这个该死的李振洋...

灵超气的攥紧了拳头，但看着此时深陷情欲中的岳明辉，他又感到委屈起来。

灵超沉默了半晌，慢慢放下了书包。回头反锁了卧室门，边脱衣服边往床走去。

-  
岳明辉还在随着身后的撞击呻吟，唇边就突然被一个热热的硬物抵住。他微微抬眼，正对上灵超委屈又不满的视线。小孩的眸光含水，此刻这样低头盯着他，简直看的岳明辉心都要化了。

他心里自知今天这个事他和李振洋做的不地道，确实得好好补偿，于是顺从的张口舔弄起灵超的下身，被铐住的双手也抚弄着柱身下的卵袋。

三两下的功夫，肉柱的前端就溢出了透明的前列腺液，整根柱体在他的舔弄下又变大了几分，和李振洋不相上下。

看样子这两兄弟确实天赋秉异。

岳明辉好像现在才意识到他今天的处境有多危险，但情况已不允许他有任何退缩的情绪。他刚一发愣，灵超的肉棒便不满的又往他嘴里挺进了几分，戳的他微微干呕起来。

岳明辉下意识的收起了牙齿，于是喉咙的伸缩给灵超带来的是极大的快感。

他的下身被岳老师红润小巧的嘴唇包裹，口腔柔软温暖，再加上喉咙的收缩，灵超只感觉柱身的前端被什么东西紧紧的包裹了几下。这强烈的快感刺激着他又狠狠戳刺了几下，这才把涨的发红的肉柱从岳明辉的嘴里抽了出来。

“呜嗯...咳咳咳...”

肉柱从岳明辉口中抽出，带出了刚才没能咽下去的体液，小孩恶意的把还没发射的硬挺肉棒在岳明辉的脸上随意戳刺，顺带着黏液也糊的到处都是。

很快，岳明辉的脸颊和唇边都变得亮晶晶的，看起来淫靡非常。

而身后的李振洋也不满自己没了存在感，掐紧岳明辉的腰快速冲刺起来。

“啊啊不行...太快...啊啊啊！”

岳明辉的上身又被干塌了下去，整个人支撑不住地趴在了床上，灵超不满的扯住他后脑勺的头发，强迫他和自己对视。

“老师就那么爽吗？”  
“超儿...唔唔超儿...”

岳明辉看着灵超，表情却不再是以往他熟悉的温柔和包容，此时的岳明辉看起来脆弱而又美艳。  
这让灵超非常陌生，但却又让他的心跳疯狂加快了起来。

这样的岳老师，也是我的。

灵超想着，狠狠把岳明辉的头按向了自己的下身。

岳明辉的鼻息之间被灵超干净而温热的雄性气息占据，他想呼吸，但灵超压住他的后颈不让他抬头。

窒息感和身后的快感让岳明辉的精神出离，他微微呜咽着发出闷哼，后穴随着窒息感缓缓的缩紧，夹的李振洋也低吼起来。

“嘶..好紧...呼...”

他把岳明辉整个人压住，右手狠狠撸动了几把岳明辉早已湿淋淋的肉棒，大拇指死死抠弄住肉棒的前端，激的岳明辉激烈的挣动起来。

几近高潮的肉棒根本经不住如此的刺激，岳明辉瞬间高潮，喉间因为被另一根巨物占领，只能徒劳发出闷闷的尖叫。

后穴随着岳明辉射精的瞬间有节奏的收缩，李振洋又狠狠撞了几下之后，把精液射在了岳明辉的臀瓣上。

高潮后的后穴是最敏感的，刚才李振洋坏心眼的几下撞击，几乎把岳明辉弄的发狂。他无法逃脱身后的桎梏，只得努力收紧喉咙套弄着唇间的巨物，下体紧致的快感绞的灵超也同时和他一起射了出来。

“啊啊啊岳老师..射了...射了啊啊！”

灵超闭着眼睛大口喘着气，脸颊也泛着粉红。如果不看全貌，几乎以为这是什么校园漫画。

他缓了一会睁开眼，把肉棒从岳明辉嘴里抽出来，还带出了几丝白浊。灵超刚想抽几张纸巾清理，岳明辉却凑上来舔掉了肉棒上的白液，还看着他的眼睛做出了吞咽的动作。

岳明辉低伏在灵超身下抬眼看着他，微微张开了嘴巴，示意自己已经将他的液体全部咽了下去。

“岳老师...”

灵超知道岳明辉是为了今天的事对他抱有愧疚，但经过了刚才的情事，他早就不再怪岳明辉。因此现在岳明辉的举动只让他的心里非常感动，情不自禁凑上去和岳明辉吻在了一起。

李振洋今天初来乍到，确实不知道灵超和岳明辉之间到底是做了什么约定。但他好歹也是参与者，自然看不惯这两人仿佛孤立他的互动。

他心里不爽，嘴上随意说道。

“小弟，你从哪里找来的极品。真是绝了。”

灵超不满地瞪他一眼，边帮岳明辉打开手铐，边气呼呼地说道。

“你管呢，岳老师可不是什么乱七八糟的人。”

李振洋也没想在灵超过生日这天惹他不开心，他笑嘻嘻的拍了拍岳明辉的屁股，把方才射在那里的白浊揉开，慢条斯理地说。

“你们之间约定了什么我不知道，规矩我还是懂的。喏，我刚才可没射进去，都给你留着呢。”

灵超听完果真眼前一亮，而后又怕岳明辉介意似的，慌忙和他解释。

“岳老师，我不是在意他射没射进去，我就是...”  
“好啦，我都明白。”

岳明辉笑着凑过去吻住灵超，顺势按住他的肩让他躺下，自己则跨坐在灵超腰间。

方才刚被抽插的一塌糊涂的后穴此时正微微翕合，刚碰到灵超的硬物就被顶开了一个小口。肉嫩的后穴像个小嘴似的吸吮着顶端，随着岳明辉小心翼翼的下坐，缓慢吞进着灵超的肉棒。

刚才的情事让后穴变得柔软而高热，紧致的包裹着柱体，与深喉是全然不同的快感。

灵超在心里暗自庆幸刚才已经射过一次，不然恐怕现在被岳明辉一夹，自己就要当场交待出来了，这被李振洋看到自己可不就颜面全无？

他还在胡思乱想，突然感到下体被紧紧裹了一下，同时身上的岳明辉也发出了短暂的急呼。

他的肉柱已经被岳明辉全部吃进去了，不过靠的是岳明辉身后的李振洋。

估计是李振洋嫌岳明辉动作太慢，直接从背后抱住岳明辉，让他半躺着怀里，推着岳明辉的腰部一使劲，直接让才坐下一半的岳明辉瞬间将灵超的肉棒全部吃了进去。

“嗯啊...填的好满...”  
“哈啊啊...老师里面好紧...好舒服...”

这下岳明辉和灵超两人都发出了餍足的叹息声。

李振洋拉着岳明辉的手伸向自己的肉棒，岳明辉上半身向后靠着李振洋，顺从地帮他套弄着，另一只手则扶着灵超均匀排列的腹肌，摇晃着腰部，下身技巧性的吞吃着灵超的肉棒。

而灵超早已在这快感的海洋里迷失，他空着两只手，却不知道该放在哪里。

全身的感官仿佛都只集中在下腹部的器官，他看着身上岳明辉同样迷乱的神情，觉得无比的满足和幸福，只想和岳明辉做这快乐的事直到地老天荒才好。

李振洋把灵超的表情看得一清二楚，知道小孩初经人事，能坚持到现在已是很有天赋了，但还是忍不住指点起来。

“超儿，你怎么能让岳老师一个人动呢？”

李振洋恨铁不成钢的拉着灵超的手按在岳明辉的腰上，循循善诱道。

“你看，有没有感觉到一个小突起？顶那儿，你的岳老师会比现在舒服得多哦。”

灵超愣愣的扶住岳明辉的腰，而李振洋指点后就不再言语，捏住岳明辉的下巴侧头和他深吻起来。

灵超看岳明辉的视线不再集中于他，心中暗暗感到不服气，却也觉得李振洋说的不是没有道理。

是啊，他不能只让岳老师辛苦，他也得学会让岳老师舒服才对。

灵超努力感受着岳明辉的内壁，寻找着那个突起，果然，前端抽出又插入时感到了那处的存在。

灵超定了定神，按住岳明辉的腰，往上一顶。

“啊啊！！那里不要...超儿唔唔！”

岳明辉的抗议被李振洋封在唇间，他勾起唇对灵超使了个眼色，兄弟俩在此时出奇的默契。

灵超掐住岳明辉的细腰，龟头反复摩擦那处，干的岳明辉扭腰的速度越来越快，直到体力不支，整个人都软软塌在李振洋怀里，嗓子都叫的有些哑了。

灵超感到后穴的温度越来越高，内壁蠕动也越发快起来，知道岳明辉是快到高潮了。

岳明辉下意识想抬手套弄自己的下身，却被身后的李振洋扣住了双手。灵超同时也快了速度，冲刺几下，硬生生将岳明辉干到射了出来。

“唔唔...！！”  
“嗯啊...好爽啊啊！！哈啊...”

李振洋一松开手，岳明辉整个人就失去力气朝前倒在了灵超的怀里，灵超的肉棒也随着他的动作从岳明辉的后穴抽离，白浊的精液缓缓流了出来。

-  
岳明辉还在喘着气，李振洋就把他一把捞了起来，撸动了两下肉棒直接再次从后面插了进去。

“唔唔不要了...没力气了...”

岳明辉徒劳的挣扎了两下终究敌不过李振洋的力气，他整个人仰躺在李振洋的身上，腰部丝毫使不上力，只能任由李振洋狠狠抽插了十几下。

灵超的体液还留在他身体里，随着李振洋下腹的击打在穴口形成了一圈细小的白沫，看起来非常色情。

而岳明辉的下身也在过度的快感中半强迫的硬了起来，虽然他嘴上说不要，身体却诚实的表达着他的快感。

灵超也被眼前两人交合的景象再次挑起了兴趣，少年人的体力简直难以想象，不多时，已经泄了两次的肉棒竟然已经又挺立了起来。

他本想着让岳明辉再用手帮他纾缓，李振洋却却先一步看透了他的心思，笑着看着灵超。

“超儿，你和你岳老师今天可不是干这个的吧？”

灵超一愣，就明白了李振洋的意思。心里暗暗道真是什么都逃不过他这个表哥的眼睛。

确实，在他和岳明辉的关系中，自己一直处于被调教的地位，今天如果不是李振洋半路杀来，本该是岳明辉上他才对。

也是因此，当他看到岳明辉被李振洋压在身下才会有些吃惊。

被李振洋勾起了心思，灵超竟觉得被岳明辉长期调教的后穴生出了几分痒意。

他咬咬唇，凑上去啃咬着岳明辉的嘴巴，吮吸着他的舌尖。两只手分别在岳明辉的胸口和下腹处揉弄，很快便将胸口的红果和下身的肉棒玩弄的硬了起来。

岳明辉的尺寸与他俩兄弟也不相上下，此时深红的肉棒正随着李振洋的顶弄一次次弹回腹部，加上后方肉体相撞的声音，听起来非常淫靡。

李振洋配合地坐起来，把岳明辉摆正。

岳明辉此时后靠在李振洋胸口，两条长腿被李振洋的腿固定住，只能大大的敞开。腿间的硬物随着李振洋的操干而甩动，分泌的前列腺液把他的下腹拍打的亮晶晶的。

灵超跪坐在岳明辉面前，单手固定住岳明辉的肉棒低头想坐下去。但他毕竟是第一次，没有经验，乘骑对他来说并不容易。加上李振洋的撞击，好几次柱头都从他后穴擦过，就是进不去。

灵超有些急躁的皱起眉头，苦恼的盯着岳明辉，不悦地咬住嘴唇。岳明辉此时已被李振洋干到有些失神，看到灵超的样子还是努力镇定下来，拍了拍李振洋的腿示意他放开自己。

李振洋冷哼一声，松开了岳明辉，把岳明辉往前一推，摆成了后背位的姿势，放慢了抽插的速度。

“岳老师...是不是我太笨了...”  
“不是超儿的问题，唔嗯...老师...来帮你...”

他把手伸向灵超的腿弯用力一拉，小孩就变成了仰躺的姿势。岳明辉拍拍他的屁股，小孩就顺从的摆出了他最熟悉的动作，自己乖乖的用手抱住两边腿弯，把莹白的屁股高高翘起，向两边掰开来。

粉色的穴口随着灵超的呼吸微微蠕动，能隐约窥见前几天被岳明辉玩弄到深红的穴肉。

“好乖...”

岳明辉用手按弄着灵超的后穴，让那块的肌肉微微放松，接着低头舔了上去。

从他刚才为小孩口交的时候就知道，小孩为今天早就做好了准备。果然，后穴散发着淡淡的沐浴露的清香，岳明辉用嘴唇抿了一下那里的软肉，接着用舌头慢慢在周围打着圈。

“啊啊...老师...唔唔好舒服...超儿好舒服...”

岳明辉把手指舔湿，先伸了一指进去，舌尖配合着一起探了进去，用指尖按弄着内壁的那处突起。

“唔嗯！！！不要、不要....啊啊啊！”

灵超被刺激的整个人紧绷起来，但双手依旧乖乖的抱着膝弯，只是整个人发出急促的呼吸。  
李振洋不知何时也停止了抽插，正好整以暇地看着两人的互动。

他这个小表弟虽然也堪称极品，但他一是屈于伦理并不敢对小孩下手，这二嘛，是因为他比起小孩这种白皙乖巧的，更喜欢岳明辉这种的类型。

李振洋想着，手顺着岳明辉的背轻轻点过，滑到屁股上狠狠拍打了一下，又软又弹的臀瓣抖了几下，看起来可爱的很。  
岳明辉痛呼一声，扭过头抗议性的瞪了李振洋一眼，这眼神又把李振洋看的硬了起来，但为了之后的顺利，他还是忍住没动，靠在一边看着那两人，一只手随意的撸动着岳明辉的下身。

“哈啊...老师...我想要老师...进来嘛...”

灵超此时已脸颊粉红，目光带泪，整个人都深陷情欲无法自拔的样子，岳明辉凑上前吻了他一下，同时手下加快速度抽插起来。

“啊...哈啊啊啊、要喷了！老师！！哈啊啊！！”

果然，灵超整个上身挺起来，又弹回床上，只剩屁股高高顶起，双腿颤抖起来。肉棒弹动几下射出白浊，紧接着后穴几股水柱接连喷出，灵超的屁股也重重落回了床上。

床铺被打的湿透，李振洋目瞪口呆的看着这一幕。他算是知道这床上铺的厚毛巾是做什么的了。

灵超高潮后，整个人又脆弱的很，正拉着岳明辉索吻。

岳明辉分不开身，用眼神示意李振洋把毛巾撤开，李振洋耸耸肩，下床收拾了一下。

果然，回来的时候，小孩已经被岳明辉压在身下，而刚才射出的体液就是最好的润滑剂。

岳明辉从正面压住灵超，一手按在他的小腹上，另一只手正被灵超捧着，小孩正乖乖舔掉刚才岳老师手上被他喷溅的体液。

“唔嗯...老师、老师好大...全部进来...超儿要吃掉老师...”

小孩的嘴里含着他的手指，讲话也口齿不清。岳明辉挑起嘴唇笑笑，低头认真的把肉棒又送进了几分，单边虎牙锋利的露出来，显得危险而色情。

李振洋从背后看着岳明辉，忍不住在心里吹了个口哨。

这人纹身加肌肉，看上去1的不能再1，偏偏被压在身下又这么风情万种。

他回忆起刚才岳明辉被操干时的神情和呻吟，下身都硬的弹了两下。他随意撸动着肉棒，从岳明辉的背后悄悄上了床，接着猛的按住那人的腰窝，狠狠插了进去。

“啊啊...好深、好深...呃唔...李振洋！！”

灵超被这一冲撞，把岳明辉的肉棒吃进去大半，未经人事的后穴微微胀痛，这暴力的冲撞和刚才岳明辉的温柔全然不同，气的他怒瞪着始作俑者。

“啊啊！！！哈啊...”

而岳明辉也回头怒视着李振洋，那人无所谓的样子，叼着他的唇夺去他的呼吸，顺带又从背后撞了一下。

“怎么了？继续啊～”

岳明辉把目光投向身下的灵超，好在小孩虽然刚开始有点吓到，现在好像已经可以接受身体里的巨物，正随着他的抽插微微扭着腰，看起来并没有不适。

“你别担心他啦，他都能潮喷，体质一定异于常人呢，担心他，不如担心你自己...”

李振洋在岳明辉耳边低声说，接着在他的颈侧舔吻起来。后穴的肉棒不复刚才大开大合的抽插，而是刻意保持着节奏，几深一浅的戳刺着他体内的敏感点。

而他的前端还插在灵超体内，柱身被处子的后穴紧致包裹，内里仿佛有千百张小嘴一同吮吸他的肉棒，柱头每一次戳刺都被蠕动的内壁色情的裹弄。

果真是又湿又软又热又紧，岳明辉情不自禁低吼起来，按着灵超的下腹，加紧了抽插的速度。

“呃啊啊、老师...好快、唔嗯...超儿里面好热...好像要化掉了...老师救救我...嗯啊...”

灵超尝到了性爱的美味，整个人都快融化在这高热的快感之中。他迎合着岳明辉的抽插往前顶着腰，连带着李振洋在背后的顶弄，两兄弟竟这样较起劲来，只是苦了夹在中间的岳明辉，被前后的快感折磨的几近崩溃。

“哈啊...好深、呃唔...超儿不要...太紧了...嗯嗯...！”

李振洋揉弄着他的胸部，胸肌触感柔软，随着他的顶弄漾起肉浪，而前方的灵超也不甘示弱，伸手按着岳明辉的腹部，那里随着李振洋的顶弄，在腹肌下隐隐顶出一个小包，灵超就调皮的抚摸着那处，玩得面前的两个大人都情不自禁的低吼起来。

“超儿不要、唔嗯...不要按那里，太...哈啊啊！”

岳明辉扭着腰想躲开灵超的手，后方的李振洋却压上来按着他趴在灵超的怀里。小孩也抬起腿扣着他的腰，一时间两兄弟把岳明辉紧紧夹在中间，前后都恨不得靠的离岳明辉更近一些。

“唔嗯...放开！不要、不要再...唔！”

李振洋全力冲刺起来，灵超也按住岳明辉的后颈把他拉向自己，把岳明辉的抗议吞下去，挺起腰凑近岳明辉的肉棒扭动起来。

“不要、哈啊啊...唔嗯...”

前后的冲击刺激着岳明辉睁大了双眼，整个人完全失去了思考能力，只能浸溺在情欲的海洋。

“老师插得好深...超儿好舒服...”

灵超松开了岳明辉的唇，仰起头开始舔吃着岳明辉胸口的红樱，同时两只手还随着李振洋的节奏一下一下按着岳明辉的腹部。

“嗯啊...哈、哈啊...不要...啊啊啊！”  
“嘶...好紧...”

李振洋的速度越来越快，最后几下几乎是想把卵袋也撞进去。

下面的灵超也被这几下撞到了最深处，整个人发出细细的尖叫，前方未被触碰便直接高潮，紧紧夹着岳明辉射了出来。

“啊...哈啊...唔唔李振洋！...别、放开我...呜...”

岳明辉也被前方紧致高热的内穴夹射了，内壁的收缩加强了李振洋的快感，他低吼着拍打了一下岳明辉的屁股，竟激的他发出了难耐的哭声。

高潮后的内穴极为敏感，根本经不住如此激烈的操弄。灭顶的快感让岳明辉大脑一片空白，他徒劳的张开嘴想叫却叫不出声，只能用涣散的眼神盯着眼前的灵超，整个人微微发着抖，舌尖也不受控制的吐了出来。

身后的李振洋咬着岳明辉肩上的纹身，扣住他的腰射进了深处，而岳明辉竟然因为他的几下冲撞连续高潮，已经射不出东西的肉棒涨的通红，可怜的抖动几下，前端涌出一股透明的黏液，顺着柱身滴落在床上。

“呼...好爽...”

李振洋把肉棒留在岳明辉的后穴感受着内壁的夹缩，又抽插了几下才拔出来。

岳明辉失去了身后的倚靠，软软地向前扑倒了下去，闭着眼大口喘气，整个人还沉浸在刚才的情事之中浑身微微发着抖。

灵超像个小兽一般舔弄着他的脸颊和嘴角，岳明辉实在没有体力回应，只能微微睁开眼，感受着小孩的舌头顺着他的身体滑下去，正在温柔又仔细的舔弄着他的下体和后穴，想帮他清理干净。

岳明辉缓了一会儿，伸出手揉了揉小孩的头发。灵超马上凑过来趴在他胸口，与他吻在一起。

这个场面看的李振洋又硬起来，只得赶紧翻身下床。

“好了，我也不好久留了。你和小弟好好过生日吧，家里的事我来应付，算我欠小弟一个人情。”

李振洋随意披了件浴袍，慢条斯理的系着带子。

“不过，下次还要叫我一起哦。”

灵超瞪他一眼，气的想说什么，但看岳明辉并没有出言反驳，只能把话又咽了下去。

浴室里响起水声，小孩乖巧的靠在他怀里玩着他的头发。岳明辉恢复了一点体力，低头对灵超说。

“生日快乐，宝宝。我带了你最喜欢的蛋糕来。”

灵超抬头咬了一下他的下巴，在他怀里笑的狡黠。

“岳老师，你就是我最好的生日礼物。”

**Author's Note:**

> 蛋糕上的樱桃会被奶油弄脏。


End file.
